Magic of the Mystic
by Katara Falcon
Summary: this is my disclaimer cuz im lazy. i owns nadda. storyline: yuugi goes to hogwarts etc etc. with a twist all my own. no inter book pairings, but Draco/potter, YxY, BxM, RxM, SxJ, etc again. no liky no ready. plz no flamy for the yaoi. HAITUS
1. believe what you will

Yuugi rolled over, inhaled sharply, then released his breath, and a deep peaceful rumble, from his chest. Grandpa Solomon smiled at the youth, trying to get past the fact that his grandson could purr. The old man had recently taken up his nightly watch, knowing in his heart that his grandson was nearly at the age when he would outgrow his childhood. The boy shifted in his sleep again, his happy expression darkening for a moment before reinstating itself. When purring once more filled the room, Grandpa took his leave. The boy would call out if anything happened between now and dawn.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, and then gazed up in annoyance.

"Thanks for the wakeup call."

"Any time." Yami stated with a grin, sitting up. Yuugi giggled, and then shoved the larger youth off him. Ignoring his bipolar meds for the fifth time this week, he made to get dressed. However, Yami stopped him.

"What?" Yuugi asked gently, arching his neck as Yami nuzzled him gently.

"You really should make a better habit of taking those meds."

"I don't want you to disappear, are you kidding me?" Yuugi smiled up at his other. Yami smiled back, touched. Yuugi could see clearly through Yami's star-spotted chest to the poster on the far side; he knew Yami was a figment of his imagination. However, he refused to listen to that nagging side of his head. Yami was… special. Besides, the taller version of himself still carried the stolen first kiss of the 11-year-old.

"Yuugi, stop talking to yourself and come eat breakfast. You have mail!" Grandpa stated from the bottom of the stairs. Yuugi peered out the door.

"Alright, I'll be right down." The youth retreated into his room to change. Yami closed his eyes delicately, respecting his other's privacy. However, he peeked through his lashes once Yuugi had jeans on, and allowed himself to eye up his _Aibou_'s lean torso. The youth wasn't built yet, but he would be extremely handsome once he added a couple years to his list.

The stair rail kept the excitable pre-teen from falling, barely. Grandpa Solomon raised his brows at the 11-year-old's excitement. "The letter is by your plate. You take your pills?"

"Yes Grandpa." Yuugi lied skillfully. The old man studied the lad for a moment before concurring and allowing the child to pass to the dinner table. The pair sat down together, with the younger barely containing his energy, and the elder watched curiously, as his grandson opened the thick parchment envelope while chewing his breakfast thoroughly.

Emerald ink glittered in the morning sunlight, causing Yuugi to squint slightly to read;

_Dear Mr. Mutou,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

**how was that? i own nothing, and i say so on the descrippy thing. JSYK. ;3**

**R&R PLZ! :3**

* * *


	2. but i own nothing

"Grandpa?" Yuugi asked, following the old man up to the attic. He still clutched the parchment with one hand. The old man muttered something quietly to himself, but he didn't sound angry. Therefore, Yuugi kept up his pursuit.

"I knew I kept them…" Grandpa Solomon muttered as he began rifling through a large, dusty box labeled 'Alexis' stuff'.

"Kept what?" Yuugi asked innocently, kneeling beside the larger man. He hurriedly shoved the letter into his pocket.

"Oh, just something of your mother's." The old man stated quietly, forcing a smile around his suddenly weighted tone. The sad grimace made Yuugi loose his smile, but only a moment. Because Grandpa had found what he was looking for.

"Whoa!" Yuugi lifted the small bronze cauldron from its box, admiring the deceptively heavy pot. Grandpa's smile became more genuine. The youth's excitement was contagious, as his mother's had been.

"Let's see what we can scavenge out of this mess." Grandpa stated cheerfully, lifting the massive box easily. Yuugi lingered in the attic a moment, weighing the cauldron in his palms. Yami stood beside him, inspecting the pot with his own translucent fingertips.

"A wizard…" Yami breathed. Yuugi glanced up at the other.

"You're a wizard too." He whispered, so that the elder still shuffling down the ladder would not hear.

"I know, Aibou." Yami whispered back. They stood together a moment longer, and then Yuugi rushed to rejoin his grandfather before the man wondered what was keeping Yuugi so long.

* * *

The stack of books required by Yuugi's new school was nearly fulfilled by the old attic boxes. And because of that, the youth was allowed to carry the pile back up to his room for a touch of [much needed] repair. The 11-year-old was amazing when it came to duck-tape 'repair' jobs.

Several hours passed before Grandpa became curious as to what the youth was up to in his room that was so quiet. He walked in on the child sitting on the floor, his nose deep in a thick volume bound securely with silver tape.

"What are you doing?" he inquired gently.

"Reading…" Yuugi sounded unsure. "It's in English… so…"

"Ah." Grandpa Solomon sat beside his charge, knowing he would regret it later, but wanting to see what this particular scripture was about. It was a potions book.

It was several hours before Yuugi finally dozed off against his grandfather's arm, and Solomon realized that he was going to have to move or remain there for the rest of the day. Reaching over to reposition his grandson, he started when his hand encountered the child's skin.

Gleaming with sweat, the youth was running extremely hot. Shifting quickly while supporting Yuugi's head was not the easiest thing to do, however, the elderly male managed it. Placing his grandson on the boy's bed, Grandpa reached for a thermometer.

107.9°F. Not a good temperature to be at. Anyone knew that. Yuugi suddenly inhaled sharply and every muscle in his body tensed in pain. When he relaxed again, Grandpa Solomon reached for his cell phone. He was waiting for the dial tone when suddenly he stopped and closed the phone. Opening it again, he dialed a different number, one he had sworn not to call.

The woman who answered sounded surprised by the caller-ID.

"What do you need Solomon?" she asked.

"I don't. Need anything that is. It's Yuugi."

"Start talking."

* * *

**YAY! chappy 2! i could get used to writing so much!**

**R&R!**


	3. so says the cheeseburger

Yuugi didn't recognize the face that was closest to him very well. However, it brought comfort to him to know his grandfather had swallowed his pride enough to allow Yuugi's other grandparents into the house. Of course, Solomon was still in the room, watching like a hawk.

"How're you doing, sweetheart?" Grandma Agnes asked gently, her hand cold on Yuugi's still-burning cheek.

"I…" Yuugi noted that his breathing rate quickened instantaneously.

"Take a deep breath, hun." Yuugi did so. Immediately his breath calmed.

"I… feel sick…," he whispered.

"That's because you are, hun. No, stay down." Yuugi was returned to his horizontal position, though he flipped over onto his stomach, tucking his hands under the pillow. "Does anything hurt?"

"Everything…" Yuugi was hyperventilating again. Suddenly he felt a ripping sensation down the back of his legs. He couldn't help but cry out, muffling the noise in his pillow. The old woman shifted forward in the chair, leaning as close to Yuugi as she dared. Grandpa Solomon was removed from the room by Yuugi's other Grandpa, leaving the other two alone in the room. "Wha- what's h-happ-ppening?!"

"You're growing up." Grandma Agnes whispered. Yuugi gazed at her, confused. Suddenly the ripping repeated itself, just down his spine. An itching spread over his lower body, followed by the thick crunch of bone. Once the worst had passed, Yuugi flipped himself over, sitting up in the process. The quick action turned his hyperventilation into a sharp series of hiccups. However, his breath was soon calmed by a warm body lifting him into her lap.

The 11-year-old kicked away the sheets, clinging to his grandmother as the ripping pain intensified and spread. His eyes opened wide at the sight of his lower body. Dark red fur covered both his legs, which were now shaped like an animal's. His feet had converted to large paws, ones extremely disproportionate to the size of the rest of his body.

"It's okay…" Grandma whispered when her grandson gazed up at her. She watched him tenderly. She tightened her grip when his eyes suddenly blossomed into a solid purple and the gold ring around the iris flared up. The shaking shivering started. Yuugi's truest nature was about to release itself, as it did for every wereling at this stage of their first transformation.

* * *

He had never been so scared in his life. Sighing, Solomon sank back into his lounger, and tried to ignore the muffled sobs of his grandson.

* * *

Yuugi's eyes flew open and he sat up in shock. The clock beside him announced that it was barely five in the morning. Feeling carefully down his legs, he could find no trace of the fur that had haunted him the day before. Suddenly Yami manifested before him.

"What happened?" Yuugi asked quietly.

"I… don't know. I disappeared when you dozed off…" Yami stated, sounding scared. Yuugi reached out and touched his other's shoulder gently. They sat there for a while, neither moving, or speaking. Suddenly the door opened, and Yuugi dropped his hand. His grandfather entered quietly. He looked startled to find Yuugi awake.

"You alright kid?"

"Yep." Yuugi stated cheerfully. He stood up, subconsciously noting that he was still in his boxers.

"You hungry?"

"Uh huh!"

* * *

July took its sweet time passing. Every day Yuugi marked another day off on his calendar, waiting to go to this new magic school. Grandpa Solomon watched the child carefully, knowing that Yuugi remembered little to nothing of what had happened after his first change. A teacher or other wizard family was due to come take them where they needed to go in order to get Yuugi what he needed any day now.

Yuugi was alone in his room when it happened. Reading, on his floor as always, he suddenly felt the ripping sensation. It veined up his chest and split his neck, strangling any vocal cry. Yami watched Yuugi carefully. Feeling gently, Yuugi buried his hands in the thick fur scruff. Yami followed him to the bathroom.

Grandpa Solomon knocked patiently. "Yuugi, are you alright in there?"

"Go away…" Yuugi hissed from the far side of the door. There was a clatter.

"Yuugi, open the door." Grandpa stated, shaking the knob. The door gave easily; it hadn't been locked. However, there was no sign of Yuugi in the room, other than a couple bottles of fallen shampoo.

From his shadowy hiding place behind the toilet, Yuugi's vision wasn't the best. However, his heightened senses told him that his grandfather was looking for him. Suddenly a gentle hand took him by the scruff, and lifted Yuugi into Grandpa's arms. Mewling in distaste, Yuugi struggled to get free. In his haste to escape once his grandfather's grip loosened, Yuugi didn't see his trajectory very well and only managed to get one paw out of harms way.

Grandpa Solomon tried not to laugh. Yuugi stood shamefaced and soaking wet, no larger than a lab puppy in his were-lynx form, after falling in the toilet. Chuckling lightly, Grandpa removed a towel from the pile beneath the sink, and offered it to his grandson.

"You're a different color than most lynxes." Grandpa stated calmly, rubbing down the black, pink and red scruff. Yuugi had maintained the odd coloring of his hair, down to the blond, kinky bangs that separated his too-big ears from his deep red muzzle. An uncontrollable rumbling began in Yuugi's chest as the towel stroked his fur. Suddenly the telephone rang, disturbing the peace.

Yuugi turned, and looked up at Yami from beneath the towel. The other youth grinned at him.

_Do you have another form?_ Yuugi asked quietly through their mental link. He sounded unsure.

_Yes… I believe so. However, I have not had control for some weeks now, so I couldn't tell you,_ Came the response. Yami knelt down so he could be closer to his _Aibou_.

_If you want to…_ The offer was open ended. Yuugi closed his eyes at the feeling of Yami's hand, the purring starting again. He slipped easily from control, and Yami was quick on the uptake. The first thing Yuugi noticed was that the tail increased from a short, borderline-stub, to a full tail length. The ears then shortened and rounded off, without loosing the black ear tips. Red became golden with ringed spots, blonde bangs turning richly red and Yami's chest bleached itself white from Yuugi's black. It only took a few seconds for Yami to replace Yuugi's lynx with his own jaguar.

_You look good._ Yuugi stated, rubbing his now-translucent side against the other's side. Yami purred, peering at his _Aibou _through red eyes.

_Thank you, Aibou. Nevertheless, take back control. Your grandfather returns._

_Okay…_

_And Yuugi… don't be angry with him. He just wanted to protect you. Love life… for all its goods and bads._ Yuugi relinquished control swiftly, he and Yami practiced sometimes, late at night when their grandfather was asleep. It helped when Yuugi needed his tougher personality for some reason or another.

* * *

Slow was the dawn of the next morning. Yuugi couldn't sleep, though he was exhausted. His body refused to de-activate, and he was trembling with energy. Curled up on the pillow that was twice his size, Yuugi looked at Yami, who watched him tenderly. He was curled up on the comforter of Yuugi's bed, dozing off as much as a manifestation could.

Yuugi flopped his way clumsily off the pillow and wiggled over to Yami. The hard surface was more comfortable than the drowning pillow. Relaxing, Yuugi only glanced up when Yami began grooming his ears.

Ryou grinned when he saw a very sleepy Yuugi appear at the window. The blunette waved wildly until his twin, Bakura, made him stop.

"Whatchya doin here so early?" Yuugi asked softly, letting them in.

"We're here to take you school shopping!" Ryou exclaimed, very cheery for the hour. Bakura punched him and was reprimanded by their father. "Is your Grandpa up?"

"Now I am. You're rather chipper."

"Uh HUH!"

"Last time I buy frosted flakes for him…" Bakura-san grumbled. "He and his brother downed an entire box by themselves this morning, would you believe."

"I believe it. Let me get Yuugi his breakfast, then we'll be right along." Together, the Mutous headed into the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… sorry for getting mad at you."

"It's alright young one. You're back to normal?"

"Yeah. But I'm tired."

"I'll make you some toast and let you have extra jam… just this once." Yuugi squealed in joy, and ran to get dressed. Swallowing the pill swiftly, Yuugi noticed that Yami suddenly became solider when the meds hit his system. Figuring it was a trick of the light, he made to return to the smell of cooking bread.

* * *

**OH NOES! ma plot developments!!!! they be stealin ma ketsup! *falls over***

**R&R!:D**


	4. and my mummy

Diagon Alley was easy enough to get to. Heading to downtown Domino City, Bakura-san pointed out a small pub in an unnoticed corner of the town square next to the Kaiba Corp Tower. The old innkeeper looked up when they entered.

"The Mutous and the Bakuras return. Where's Ali?"

"Car crash." Were the only words that escaped Grandpa's lips. He suddenly looked extremely depressed. Bakura-san smiled sadly at the innkeeper, who suddenly touched a hand to his heart and bowed slightly in apology. Moreover, Yuugi understood nothing of it all. Neither did Ryou or Bakura, so they stood, planning where they were going to go first.

"Wand!" Bakura and Yuugi stated together.

"Nuh uh, we gotta go get the Cauldron first!"

"But that's BORING…" Bakura whined, making a face at his twin. Finally, the adults began moving again, and the conversation was altered to allow movement. Three bricks up, two to the left, and the five were inside the magical hub.

In the end, robes came first by suggestion of Bakura-san, who informed them that the cauldrons were heavy, so they should get them last so they didn't have to carry them as far. This was reasonable to the group of 11-year-olds. Next came the potion ingredients, then scales, quills, ink and parchment, the books, then…

"That place looks creepy." Yuugi stated.

"That place is our next stop. You said you wanted a wand, right?" Bakura-san grinned at the way the small faces all brightened.

The shadows and dust made Yuugi shiver, then sneeze. A thin man oozed from the shadows, his white eyes twin moons.

"Welcome, Mr. Mutou… Mr. Bakura and Mr. Bakura… I've been waiting."

"How'd you know we were coming?!" Bakura demanded.

"Your Father is a wizard, and I knew he had twin sons. Naturally I calculated you would pass through soon yourselves." Mr. Ollivander's voice was eerie. Yuugi shivered again. "And then little Mutou… I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to arrive…"

"Yes sir?" Yuugi squeaked, trying not to sneeze again.

"Give me your wand arm." The measuring tape measured his arm, then his fingers, then armpit to floor, then… Yuugi accepted the first wand handed to him, ignoring the now crumpled measuring tape. "Wave it."

Twelve wands later left Yuugi feeling dumb and Mr. Ollivander happy. "Try this, twelve and a half inches, Black Palm Tree, core made of scarab shell, a little bit stiff." The red and blue sparks emitted easily. Yuugi grinned, then sneezed again.

Ryou was next, and quicker. He ended up with a pale white Birch, with a dragon's heartstring. Bakura was a sturdy redwood, with a raven feather core. Actually, Bakura's wand had a stain all down the end, a natural coloration, but it looked like he had stabbed someone with it.

* * *

"Don't you dare loose that." Bakura-san reprimanded Ryou as they left the shop, who was known for loosing the things he needed.

"I won't Dad. Get our cauldrons now?"

"Yes. Are coming Solomon?"

"Yuugi has his already, but sure, if he wants to come…" Yuugi nodded vigorously. They were halfway there when suddenly Grandpa Solomon looked startled.

"Do you feel okay?" he asked softly.

"Uh huh." Yuugi whispered back.

"Jack, do you mind if I head home? I think the lad might be coming down with something."

"By the rate of his sneezes earlier, I'd say you're right. We will see you on the first at the pub at eight AM. Maybe earlier."

"Later." Solomon wheeled Yuugi away through the crowds. "Pull up your hood."

"Yes Grandpa?" Yuugi asked, obliging. He didn't need an answer, however, as he felt the soft flick of his ears sprouting. "Thanks." The crowds jostled the pair as they eased through with their packages, and finally the Leaky Cauldron came into view. Escaping out the door they had entered, Yuugi finally asked, "How did you know?"

"Your ears started getting pointy about two hours ago. You need to learn to watch what your body is doing, especially this time of month."

"Oh…" Yuugi played with a strand of blonde hair that had escaped his sweater's hood. He stumbled as a jolt of discomfort dashed up his legs. He noticed that it didn't hurt as much this time. "Is it normal for it not to hurt as much now?"

"That's what I gathered from your grandmother during your first rampage. Each time you make the change your body gets more used to the stress, and it makes the whole ordeal easier."

"Oh."

"That is probably why you didn't notice this time. We're almost home."

"Yay." Yuugi dashed ahead of the older man, and then stood wheezing and waiting for him at the door of the game store several blocks away. As Grandpa approached, he realized Yuugi was standing oddly, balancing best he could on his tiptoes without bending his knees.

"Silly boy. You feel it coming now, don't you?"

"Uh huh. Thanks for getting me outta the alley before I really started changing Grandpa."

"No problem. Run up to your room and change, and then join me for dinner. Just let your door open so I don't have to get it for you."

"Yes Grandpa." Yuugi giggled at the double meaning of change. He slipped his shoes off and dashed up the stairs.

* * *

Yuugi gazed at the moon through his skylight. He wondered why he hadn't changed fully yet, despite the obvious phase of the moon. Fur ran down his back, ignoring his chest, but covering everything below his knees and elbows. His ears had forced his spiky hair into a mane, his blonde bangs falling lazily before him. Finally, Yuugi slipped into his shorts, and dashed down the stairs. He slipped onto the couch beside his grandfather, who was busy labeling all of Yuugi's stuff. He grinned when he saw Yuugi's appearance.

"This on purpose or what?"

"I can't change any further."

"The water's hot; just add it to the instant ramen. I didn't feel like cooking tonight."

"Okay."

They ate silently, and then turned the movie channel on. Friday night, a James Bond marathon. The soft couch soon found itself bedding a very sleepy were-cat and his grandfather. Snores punctuated by intermediate action scenes; all was calm.

* * *

**Disclaimy on summary if u didnt notice. :^9 also, thx 4 all the reviews, i work harder when encouraged and when i should really be studying for my finals. 3 but thx.**

**R&R 3**


	5. what is this chapter about again?

Yuugi waved wildly to his grandfather and Bakura-san, who stood on the platform as the train pulled away. Ryou and Bakura bordered him, on strict orders to keep their smaller friend safe from bullies.

"Let's see if there's a free seat." Ryou stated once the station finally pulled out of view.

"I'll go to the back of the train; you and Baku can check the front half." Yuugi stated. Ryou nodded, and then dragged his brother off. However, as Yuugi quickly found out, being shorter than average an alone did not come it handy when looking through the high windows of each compartment. Nearly an hour later, the last compartment on the train was discovered to have only two, compared to the other compartments' six.

"Sorry to bother you, but… er… can I join you?" the redheaded boy nodded.

"You've been wandering the train for an HOUR?" he asked incredulously, gazing at Yuugi as he sat.

"Er… yeah…" Yuugi played with a gold bang, happy he had allowed his grandfather to tie his hair back with a piece of string. Ever since the card game tournament he had won several years back, he could hardly go anywhere without a mob. He had hoped these British students wouldn't recognize him. But no such luck.

"Are you… Mutou Yuugi?!" the black-haired boy asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes…" the redhead looked confused at the name, where the black-haired boy looked excited.

"My cousin is a real big fan. He watches the dual you had with that CEO guy every morning."

"Kaiba? He was an alright dualist."

"Are you talking about magic duals?" Redhead finally asked.

"No, I play card games."

"This is Mutou Yuugi, the King of Games, and currently the best Dual Monsters player in the entire world! Everyone knows him."

"I don't." Redhead looked confused. "How can you be the king of games?"

"It's just a title…" Yuugi tried to change the topic. "What're you're names?"

"I'm Ron Weasley, and that's Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

"Never heard of him." Yuugi giggled at Ron's incredulous expression.

"How can you not know Harry Potter?!"

"I'm from Japan." Ron processed, then shrugged.

"Maybe." Yuugi half-grinned and shrugged as well. They rode in silence for a while, until Ron asked "How do you speak English so well if you're from Japan?"

"In school we have to take English and French, as well as Japanese. It just helps with communications and keeping up with the world… so say my teachers."

"You went to school before Hogwarts?"

"Er…" Yuugi was stumped. He didn't know if all children were require by law to attend school, but he knew that in England it was mandatory. "You didn't?"

"No."

"All muggle children have to go to school. It's mandatory by law. By the way, has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost one." A brunette stated. Her bushy mane was twice the size of Yuugi's hair when not pulled back, but more downwards than his. Ron looked even more lost.

Finally, he just asked "No toads here. What the hell are dual monsters?"

"Card game." The three others chimed.

"What they said, and its similar to pitting Dumbledore and Merlin in a battle with the chocolate frog cards." A certain blunette stated, coming up behind the brunette. Bakura grinned and waved at Yuugi. Ron processed, and vaguely understood. "Kinda like exploding snap with characters. Can I play you, Yuugi?" he asked. The brunette huffed when Yuugi nodded.

"That game is intended for children."

"We are children." Yuugi stated. "I set one monster face down and one magic/trap card face down and end my turn."

"I summon Dark Necrofear (1000/700)* to the field. He attacks your face down monster, and I end my turn." The dual lasted for a while in such a manner, Yuugi not really trying, but neither was Bakura. They just wanted to kill time, not win. The brunette finally left, bored at the 'childish' antics in the particular compartment. Finally, the lunch trolley arrived. And Yuugi remembered the other blue-haired boy somewhere on the train.

"Where's Ryou?"

"Some Perfect took pity on him and let him sit with them. They made me leave though."

"Gah. See a redhead like me?" Ron asked. Bakura nodded.

"He was the jerk who made me leave. I only stole his badge, like, three times. And I gave it back!" Ron snorted in laughter at Bakura's words, spilling some of the jellybeans he had gotten from Harry in the place of the quadrant of corned beef sandwiches.

"The twins'll like you." He affirmed, once he had composed himself slightly.

The door opened suddenly, and a very blonde young man appeared. Yuugi felt the bad vibes emit from the kid like the rain from the sky outside. Ron and Harry also glared, but Bakura smirked.

"Didn't you get enough of me earlier? I'm touched."

"Shut it, half-blood."

"Of course, Pureblood." Yuugi was hopelessly confused, but he giggled at the shade the blonde boy's ears went.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron stated, looking angry.

"Nothing, it's just that I sensed something foul in the air and wanted to make sure it wasn't poisonous. Of course, it's much worse than that… a half-blood, a blood traitor and a half-breed."

"_Why is he talking so much about blood? Is he a vampire?_" Yuugi asked in Japanese.

"_No, he's worse. He's a git._" Bakura replied. Yuugi giggled again. "This is the n00b that I told you about from the freaking cauldron shop."

"Get lost Malfoy."

"I can help you choose better friends than this, Potter."

"I can choose my own friends myself, thank you very much." Harry retorted. Yuugi gazed at the blonde boy and the black-haired boy intermittently.

"Baku, should I attack him with my hair?"

"No, let's keep the secret weapon under wraps."

"Kay." Malfoy blanched **(a/n if that's even possible, the guy's even paler than the chick from twilight!)**, and ran off, two goon-like jocks following hot on the kid's heels.

"What do you mean, attack him with your hair?"

"I didn't style it this morning, but when I do it's fairly… how you say… wild."

"Undo it!" Bakura encouraged. Yuugi giggled, and then unwound the elastic. Ruffling the kink out, his hair all but stood on end, revealing the erratic spikes. Both Ron and Harry gasped. "When he gels the sucker, he can be deadly!" Bakura added.

The mindless chatter lasted them to the end of the train ride.

* * *

Ryou rejoined them on the platform. He looked shaken.

"So, you two-shoes now? Oh, wait, never mind. You were two-shoes before." Bakura teased his brother playfully.

"Stop it. I'll write to Dad! He'll send you a howler!"

"I'm not scared of no letter bombs!"

"Firs' years, this way! Gather over here, Firs' years!" a gigantic man approached, bearing a lantern. Yuugi was dwarfed by regular people his age, but this was nuts. Men should not be allowed to be so large when there were people stuck at his and his grandfather's height. "Ya alrigh' there 'arry?"

"Yeah." Harry replied. Yuugi could feel that this man meant no harm.

_**You're right, Aibou. He will not harm you.**_

_Where have you been?_

_**You took your pills this morning, remember? You know I have trouble being heard with those meds in your system.**_

_Oh yeah…_

_**Now follow the large man. He is guiding you to your boats.**_ Yuugi followed obediently, several steps behind the main crowd, but not far enough to become lost. Ryou glanced at him, worried when he finally caught up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… just my meds started wearing off." Ryou was the only one who knew of his friend's mental instability.

"Shouldn't you take more then?"

"Yeah… but they're in my trunk."

"Oh." Together, they clambered into the last boat with Bakura and some other kid they'd never met. However, he had a very similar appearance to Ron.

"Hi, I'm Seamus Finnegan."

"Ryou Bakura and this is my friend Yuugi Mutou and my brother Bakura." Ryou replied pleasantly.

"THE Ryou Bakura and THE Yuugi Mutou?! I've heard of you, you're those card gamers!"

"Ryou didn't play, I did. They just wanted a first name and I don't have one." Bakura growled. "Now stop jumping, you'll tip the boat!" Bakura proceeded to hug the lip of the boat and hurl into the water. "Freaking motion sickness…" he snarled, wiping his lip. Ryou smiled sadly, as Yuugi pulled the other back into the boat. They all ducked as commanded by the large man, and then scrambled out onto the cliff below the majestic castle, which was still too big for Yuugi's tastes. He hurried up the steps to keep up with the group, which finally stopped, only to be passed onto a very stern looking teacher, who somehow walked faster than the man whom was twice her height. Yuugi ran, and managed to enter the room just as the teacher was finishing her speech.

"You will each be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You are representatives of the house you are placed in. Once you are sorted, the decision is final. Your triumphs will earn you house points, misbehavior will result in the loss of them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. Wait here."

"What am I missing?"

"About five inches." The blonde boy was back. "And if any of you are Slytherin… I will remove you."

"Try it pretty-boy." Bakura snarled. Ryou restrained his brother.

"Don't Baku… Dad said we were to behave."

"I will if he does." The room was tense, with both the upcoming sorting, and the clashing personalities. Finally, the teacher returned, ignoring the static between the blue-haired boy and blonde boy, and led them into the Great Hall.

For a few seconds, the hall was silent. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened like a mouth, and it began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I'll tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave of heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set the Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I am a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables, and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll!" The Lady whom had led them there spoke now.

"Stand in a line. When I call your name, come up, sit on the stool, and I shall place the sorting hat upon your head. Abbott, Hannah." Yuugi smiled lightly at Ron's comment. He had spotted a large cluster of redheads at the table to the far left. Everyone around him looked nervous. Bakura still looked green from the boat ride. A loud cry of Hufflepuff drew their attention.

"Bakura, Akefia." Green flashed red. Bakura hated his name. The hat settled around his brow, stopped by his mane of white hair. Yuugi watched as Bakura changed colors again. Red faded back into green, and then quickly evaporated into white.

"SLYTHERIN!" Ryou's eyebrows rose at the announcement.

"Bakura, Ryou." Ryou stepped up, and sat. The hat was quick about its choice.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the line slowly shrank, and Yuugi soon found himself on the stool.

"Hm… very interesting… I've never encountered a split personality such as this… but the Werecat… very interesting. Very thoughtful, and logical… tender… yet cunning…you are a very hard place, child. Well… the last cat I saw pass through was… you are alike. I guess I'll put you in…GRIFFINDOR!" the last word rang through the hall. Yuugi rushed off so that the next person could be sorted. Ryou smiled as he was joined by his shorter friend.

"Potter, Harry." Was the next name called. The hall fell silent. No one was whispering now. Yuugi watched the hat twitch and whisper as it had done for him. Finally, the hat announced "GRYFFINDOR!" to the hall, and everyone clapped and cheered. The sorting continued and finally finished, and the principal-headmaster stood.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

'Thank you!" then he sat, and the tables filled with food, the likes of which Yuugi had almost never seen, not in these amounts.

"So you and the blue haired guy over there are twins too, eh?" a redhead asked, helping himself to the plate of chicken legs. Ryou nodded, and helped Yuugi reach.

"But don't use his first name, Baku is rather sensitive about it."

"Well, at lease you can tell you two apart. I'm Fred by the way, my twin is George."

"Only after we've done our hair, and he's done his kohl."

"Wha?"

"He wears eyeliner to look darker, and doesn't brush his hair the way I do. If I tried, I could be him and he me and no one would know."

"Except for the attitude problems. And I'll likely steal something of yours. Babe, mind keepin my house on the down low from Pops?"

"Yes Baku. Don't call me babe, or I'll use your first name."

"Kay. It's a deal." The blue-haired boy grinned at the red-haired twins, the sauntered back to the Slytherin table to bother Malfoy some more. He could get used to the house he was in.

* * *

_*i have no idea wha the attack/defence points are, so i just cooked the sucker up. dont kill me for it._

***is having too much fun with this kind of shit and should really be working on 'I did it for you'* **

**Well, there you have it. chapter five of book one of the harry potter series. yes, i am doing the whole freaking thing, with all but the goblet of fire in hand. if you want be to seperate the books or leave it clumped together, just let me know when you R&R 3! ;3**


	6. I need to pay more attention to things

Yuugi gazed up at the teacher.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, your head of house. I'd like to speak with you privately, Mr. Mutou."

"Of course McGonagall-sensei."

"Follow me then." Her office was warm but not stuffy. Yuugi was motioned to sit in the chair on the far side of the desk. She sat down on the other side. "Your grandfather sent us an owl, which arrived shortly before you did, regarding your conditions."

"Er…"

"Your medication will be distributed each morning, in the infirmary wing, by Madame Pomfery. Don't miss a day, I will find out and notify your grandfather that you aren't making a regular habit of taking your medications. Now… your other condition…" the professor stopped and thought a moment. "The last wereling through here… was uncontrollable, both of them. If there is any problem regarding your sanity…" she paused again. "Don't mess up." She finally concluded. "Head off to bed. Mr. Weasley is waiting outside the office to bring you to the common room."

"Good Night, McGonagall-sensei."

"Good night, Mr. Mutou." She bowed as Yuugi had done, then opened the door so the short youth could exit. The entire dorm was quiet except for the quiet rustling of youths heading to bed. Yuugi climbed up to the dorm and found the last empty bed, with his trunk parked before it. Ryou lay on the bed next to him, struggling to stay awake.

"What was that about?"

"My meds. Nothing to worry about Ryou."

"Kay…" the young Japanese boy began sawing logs seconds later. Yuugi curled under the covers and soon found himself in the land of sleep as well.

* * *

He did his hair, pulled it back, grabbed his pills and made a run for it. He slid into class just as the bell rung, followed by Harry and Ron several moments later.

"Whew! Made it!" Ron exclaimed. Yuugi sat himself in the seat beside Ryou. Bakura was on the far side of the room, sitting with Malfoy, who looked ill. Ryou glanced at his brother, who grinned and made a kissy face at Malfoy, who fell out of his seat in the attempt at getting away. Ryou gave his twin a look and shook his head. Bakura only grinned wider. The teacher chose that moment to sweep into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, I expected more of you. Five points from Slytherin." She stated. Bakura had seen her coming, had sat up straight, and faked the appearance of being a good boy. Malfoy was caught shaking his fist at the blue-haired boy beside him. Yuugi suppressed a giggle, as did Ryou.

"Alright class, role call, and then we shall begin our first lesson.

_Matches into needles. Fun, fun._

_**Aibou, would you like me to try?**_

_Perhaps… give me five then you can have five, and so on…_

_**Okay.**_ Yuugi waved his wand and quietly recited the incantation. Yami watched as the boy went through his tries one after the other. The match did nothing. Then Yami tried. One try. It was a needle.

_No fair, you watched me do it._

_**So did Ryou, but he can't do it either, yet. So did you actually take the pills?**_

_No, they are in my pocket. Do you want to take them?_

_**Sure…**_

_Kay, take them then let me back the teacher is coming._ McGonagall smiled as she passed Yuugi, who looked slightly dazed but triumphant. Ryou raised his eyebrow at Yuugi.

"Since when can the other come out?" he asked at a whisper.

"Since always… you're not flicking it right. Move quicker with fewer flourishes."

"Oh…" Ryou complied and got the desired reaction. "Hey. You're right. Cool!"

In the end, only the three got the needle, as the rest were struggling, or busy distracting their partners, or fending off against their partners. Malfoy left the class at a run, eager to get away from his perverted desk partner.

"Bakura!"

"What?" Bakura grinned at his twin. "Oh, you disprove… well sorry to say brother dearest, but you always disprove, and quite frankly, I don't give a shit."

"You will if I tell Dad you're not keeping your hands to yourself again. Remember what happened last time?!"

"No. Remind me."

"Marik bit you!"

"Oh, then. We were five! He was TWO! He would have bit me whether I deserved it or not!"

"And then Malik went after you."

"Oh yeah… but Malik isn't allowed here, nor can he fit in a letter!"

"But I will tell Marik and he will be very upset you're cheating on him!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would! I'm a tattletale, remember?!" a small crowd had gathered around the arguing twins. Even a teacher, only a foot taller than Yuugi, had come to observe. Yuugi shook his head, and Harry looked confused.

"What the hell?" he asked. Yuugi grinned to himself, then turned and left. He had no idea where the charms room was, and he'd rather not be late.

* * *

Bakura was sitting in the Slytherin common room when Malfoy entered. He looked angry. He had a letter bunched in his hand. The blunette looked up when the blonde approached.

"Yes?"

"My father has written to your father. You should receive an owl soon."

"Very well. You were never quite as pretty as my widdle Marik, anyways. He's much more sophisticated."

"Who in gods name is Marik?"

"In Ra's name he is my boyfriend. You will not hurt him, or his name."

"Wait… Marik ISHTAR? The guy who killed his Dad for his son?"

"No, the kid who's Dad killed his grandfather for him. Because Jii-san was going to kill Marik-san, and Marik-san was Malik-san's. Follow?"

"No, your logic hurts ordinary minds."

"Very well. That was my purpose, anyways." Bakura sighed, and pulled out a wallet. There was a family photo in it.

"Okay, my Dad, my brother, me, Mom, my baby sister, Uncle Malik and My boyfriend, Marik." Malfoy gazed at the picture.

"Are you sure that's your brother, not you?" he asked, pointing at the boy being held by a raven-haired woman.

"Yep. I was hugging Marik at the time cuz he scraped his knee and was crying. So I'm closest to my spiky haired friend."

"Did we just bond?"

"Just a little. Why is the envelope red?" he switched the topic to the envelope that had just been unceremoniously dumped in his lap.

"It's a howler. Open it or it'll explode."

"Kay." Bakura threw the envelope in the fire and sat back. It exploded, making Malfoy shriek.

_**BAKURA YOU ASS! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT KEEPING YOUR LOINS TO YOURSELF YOUNG MAN? MARIK IS GOING TO BE EXTREMELY DISSAPPOINTED IN YOU!**_ The voice changed. _**Sorry, I had to get Malik to yell. You know I'm incapable of such volumes. But seriously, be good, or else I'll pull you out and you won't be going to Egypt with us next summer like I said I take you if you were good. Also, apologize to the kid you targeted. **_

"You got a good Dad. You know, the quiet disappointment type. Mine just rants and yells." Malfoy admitted.

"Actually, usually, I wish he could yell. Might cheer him up a little."

"Why, he chronically depressed or summat?"

"No… yes… kind of. This picture was taken a year ago, about a week before my Mom and sister died in a car crash and we moved to japan… he was the worst affected."

"Ow. At least you escaped with your twin. I hear its real bad when one twin survives but the other doesn't."

"Especially since I can feel his aches and pains as well as my own."

"Wow."

"There we go, bonding again."

"Oh well… just stop trying to rape me."

"Whatever you say… Binky-boy." Malfoy went red. Bakura smirked at him.

"Sure… fluffy."

"You wanna get it on?"

"No."

"Don't call me fluffy."

"Don't call me… whatever you called me."

"Sure. Sit. I don't bite."

"I have homework."

"So do I, but you were actually paying attention."

"Right."

"And I will maintain my outside personality, don't take it personally. I have to be tough for my sap of a brother."

"Fine."

* * *

Yuugi yawned and gazed at the clock. Nearly three in the morning. Yami appeared into his vision, lounging on the chair beside him.

_**What are you doing, Aibou?**_

_I want to change… when it's not the moon. Grandpa said Grandma said I would be able by about my third to fifth moon._

_**Aibou, give it time. You're barely out of your second moon. **_Yami stood and took the other's shoulders. _**But I do believe you managed to grow ears. **_He was right. Yuugi let them fade, then sat down. "I go to sleep now, I don't get up until three in the afternoon. And I don't wanna miss my classes."

_**Alright. Want to play dual monsters?**_

_Bring it. But no peeking at my strategy._

_**Aibou, I'm insulted that you would suggest such a thing from me!**_

_Don't play coy. Shuffle and cut the deck._

_**Sir, yes sir!**_

* * *

Ryou was working on an essay in a chair several feet away when he heard Yuugi speak. He looked around, startled that someone else was still up. The boy didn't notice him, as he had sat down and pulled out his dual monsters deck. His brows furrowed together when he saw Yuugi mouthing words at himself, but he said nothing. It was better just to let the smaller youth deal with his varying problems… like the massive cat ears that had just sprouted from his head.

* * *

**hahahahahaha! plot development :D! **

**R&R 3!**


	7. tickticktick I AM A BANANA!

**hai guys! mass upload 4 yeah. been workin hard, not hardly workin. but college does put a damper, even moreso the registration bit! 83**  


* * *

Autumn phased in from summer, and soon the leaves of the Forbidden Forest had all turned golden and red. Then their flying classes began.

Madame Hooch was strict in a pixie-like way. She strode down the rows of Gryffindors and Slytherins with purpose, and stopped at the end. "Alright, students. Step up to the left of your broom so that your wand arm is above it and command UP."

Yuugi glanced at Ryou, who stood now on the right side of his broom, as he was left handed. Bakura stood across from him, and grinned. Ryou smiled back. Yuugi swallowed heavily, then together with Yami gave the command. The broom seemed to glare at him from the ground.

"Okay, don't up." He whimpered, backing away.

"They sense fear! Be strong, commanding! Don't let fear enter your voice." Madam Hooch cried.

Yuugi tried again, and again the broom gave him no recognition. It seemed to glare at him again. Ryou smiled assertively at Yuugi while holding his own broom. It had come on the first try. Bakura's had taken several more tries. Finally, all but Yuugi's and Hermione's brooms had risen. Hers rolled side to side, and Yuugi's continued to glare at him, unmoving.

"PLEASE up?" he asked. The broom finally rose about halfway, and then landed hard on his foot. This broom did not like him one bit. He finally was told to sit out, and listen to the reminder of the lesson. The Slytherins, except for Bakura, and about half of the Gryffindors tittered at the exceptionally short youth's luck. Yami glared at the broom from his ethereal manifestation beside Yuugi.

"Alright, hold on firmly to your brooms, don't want to be sliding off the end, and when I blow my whistle, you will push off hard, hover a moment, then come straight back down. On my whistle, three, two, one…" a moment before the whistle a tubby blond by the name of Neville pushed off, as if worried he would be left behind should he wait to go with the group. His broom then went bonkers, barrel rolling and bucking until the lad fell off, and landed hard. The broomstick then drifted off towards the forbidden forest.

Yuugi was the first to react, and was beside the boy in seconds. A moment later, the teacher pushed him away.

"Oh, a broken wrist. Nobody move. You are to keep both feet firmly on the ground until I get back from taking Longbottom to Hospital Wing, or else you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'." Madame Hooch swept off; Neville in her arms, leaving the students to mingle.

"So, Potter." Blonde Malfoy smirked. "Had enough yet? Ready to go home?"

"You wish Malfoy."

"It seems that Longbottom's had enough. He's even dropped this stupid thing. Well I guess he won't be needing this anymore." The glass ball that had been lifted from the grass was unfamiliar to Yuugi, whom had probably been getting his pills from the doctor-lady, but Harry knew what it was.

"Give it back, Malfoy."

"Then come and get it Potty." The Slytherin mounted his broom and took off. "Or if he really wants it I'll just leave it somewhere he can collect it, like on the roof!" Harry snarled under his breath, and mounted his broom.

"Harry, don't! You'll get expelled!" the brown-haired girl was back. Harry shrugged her off.

"Guess I'll have to risk it then." He stated, and he pushed off.

Bakura fiddled with the end of his broom.

"Don't you dare. I know Malfoy is your new toy, but let the slimy git be dealt with by some other person today." Ryou growled.

"Yes Dad."

"Don't snarl at me; I didn't write him. Now watch." Harry was after Malfoy and was dive-bombing the white-haired boy. The Slytherin soon had enough, and chucked the small glass ball at a nearby tower. Harry flew past his archenemy and soared after his friend's trinket. He caught it easily, and returned to the grounds the Slytherin had just landed on. Yuugi cheered with the rest of the students, happy that no one, except maybe Malfoy, was going back to their dorm crying. However, Malfoy was smirking and trying hard not to laugh aloud. They realized why a moment later.

"Mr. Potter, follow me." McGonagall stated, sweeping up. Her emerald robes were dragging rather heavily against the grass. Yuugi watched as Harry was led away into the castle.

* * *

"You're a seeker for the Gryffindor team?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yes, but keep it down. Wood wants to keep it on the down low."

"So McGonagall-sensei didn't expel you like Hooch-sensei said they would?" Yuugi asked, slipping up beside the taller boys.

"No. Now I am worried. I'm probably going to be ruddy awful, and end up loosing it all for the team and our house."

"You can't be awful. It's in your blood." The curly-haired girl had returned, and looking as pompous as ever. She led the tree boys to a small trophy stand in a hallway just off the great hall. She pointed, acknowledging a display. The name 'James Potter' was engraved into what appeared to be the Quidditch Cup.

"Well… blood is blood. Can't argue with that." Yuugi stated, gazing up at the stunned Harry. Then he responded to Ryou's revelation that the blue-haired boy's father was a Ravenclaw prefect/head boy.

* * *

Yuugi scanned his blank parchment. Then he started to write. He missed being away from his grandfather and the game shop. And his old school friends. Joey would be worried sick about his little Buddy. Avoiding the magic school bit, he began explaining his new absence, and that Ryou was protecting him. That was when Harry and Ron came down the stairs.

"What're you doing up, Yuugi?" Harry asked nervously.

"Writing home. What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Both boys hid their wands behind their backs.

"They…" she was back. "Are sneaking out in the middle of the night to have a mock battle with several Slytherins. And I, for one, am thinking highly of telling the Professor."

"Don't do that. I'll keep them safe." Yuugi giggled, jumping up. The brunette planted her face in her palm and groaned. "Why the face-palm? Or was that an over-the-top anime reaction?" he looked confused. "Anyways, you can come too, and make sure I do my job."

"Fine…." She growled. Harry and Ron looked unimpressed.

"This was supposed to be in and out, just me and Ron."

"We're coming now." Yuugi informed them.

_**Aibou, you are exhausted. Let me go.**_

_But YAMI!_

_**No buts, little one. Rest. I won't make a fuss.**_ Yuugi followed out after his friends, easily slipping out of control as Yami took his place.

_Be good, and don't let anyone know that you aren't me._

_**Of course, I will be good. I only get out every now and again, and I'd hate to mess it all up for you.**_ With that, Yami followed Yuugi's friends, Yuugi watching hazily from the back of his darker half's consciousness.

* * *

**r&r peeps!**


End file.
